A Suprise for the Wierd Girl
by sujjin
Summary: on a hot summer night, love beckons all


It was a sunny day in Konagakure no Sato, the Third phase of the chunnin exams was slated for just after noon that day, but at this time that was the furthest thing from two peoples mind\par

Naruto Uzumaki was walking through training ground 7 reminiscing about his team and the start of his ninja career.

"this is where it started." he said. "funny it seems so long ago."

what most peopl havent realized was that naruto was no fool, he was much more skilled than most gave him credit for. and due to his sensei's he has a finer grasp on the "Perverted Arts" though he has been careful to keep this a well made secret.

Naruto was lost in thought when he detected a slight movement from the corner of his eye. reacting quickley he threw three shuriken in its direction, slamming into the wooden pole directly infront of his assailant, eliting a loud shriek from it.

_"whos there?"_ he demands. "come on out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata Hyuga the princess of the Hyuga clan had come out to due some light training to recover from the fight with her cousin, when she had seen Naruto enter the clearing, panicking she quickly dove behind the wooden pole hoping he wouldn't find her.

Heart beating wildly she carefully peered around to watck him, only to receive three sharp projectiles coming at her, letting out a loud _"__EEEP" _she dove back for cover, hearing the shuriken thud into the barrier and Narutos demand to reveal herself, she cautiously walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_hinata, what are you doing out here?" _he asked while observing her closely.

Hinata was timidly coming closer trying to hider herself, but utterly failing. she had a figure that any other girl her age would die for.

shoulder length dark hair, bright lavender eyes, perfect C cup breasts and a lovely rounded ass that had naruto thinking many "naughty" things about her.

_"i i i i was just doing s some light t t training naruto kun"_ she stuttered.

Naruto frowned, "she needs to get rid of that stutter, maybe i can help, and who knows it may lead to other 'things'." he thought with perverted grin.

Hinata saw him frown and started to get depressed_. "oh no i made him upset now he wont talk to me" she cried._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hinata__"_

_" Nejis__ your cousin right?"_

_"yes naruto kun"_

_"is he very strong?_

_"yes he is very strong"_

_"Oh"_

_"but im sure you'll be abe to beat him"_

_"really hinata"_

_"of course because..."_

_"because what hinata"_

_"because your strong to"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing these worlds moved something in Naruto, he suddenly had an urge to hold this women, in thanks or desire he wasnt sure yet.

suddenly he developed a sly smirk on his face, a plan forming in his mind. reaching out he grabbed the Hyuga in a tight hug, whispering in her ear "_thank you hinata chan, that was the sweetest thing anyone_ _has ever said to me."_ he said. _"once the exams are over would you like to go out on a date sometime?"_

Hinata went into shock when he grabbed her, and hearing his words she could just barely strangle out a _" yes__."_

"who knows afterwards we can find some alone time and have some fun" he said wriggling his eyebrows at her, he accompanied his words with a quick pinch and a firm smack to her rear.

Hinata went red immediatly at his words, and gray was starting to slide over her vision but, his last to actions sent her over the edge into obliviousness.

Naruto expected her to turn red but when she went limp in his arms he panicked before realizing what happened and letting out an amused laugh. he set her up against the pole wishing her a speedy recovery, before glancing at his clock _"shit im gonna be late"_ giving the sleeping girl a quick peck on the cheek he sped off to the arena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later one Kiba inuzuka entered the clearing to find his teammate asleep with a neon red face, confused he was left to question what happened and try to wake up the girl.


End file.
